


Checking You Out

by WhereAreTheBreaks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, Derek Wears Glasses, Derek is a Librarian...sort of, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nerds in Love, No Hale Fire, Pre-werewolf Erica, Stiles Wears Glasses, at all, no Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereAreTheBreaks/pseuds/WhereAreTheBreaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usually, the people who actually did come into the library used the computers. Usually, Derek could just sit at the small table behind the circulation desk and spread out his papers and get his homework done. But not that day.</p><p>Oh no. No, some random guy just barged in, doors slamming loudly behind him, tripped over a display for some new books they'd gotten, and didn't sign in, (which, who doesn't know that you have to sign in during school hours?) all before running, <em>running</em>, into the non-fiction shelves. Who runs in the library? <em>Who doesn't sign in?</em></p><p>The librarian who usually had to deal with the rowdy and unruly teens that often wandered inside to talk loudly with their friends, was in the bathroom. Meaning, Derek was the one who was going to have to deal with this kid. Something he'd never really done before; therefore, didn't know how to deal with.</p><p>"Uh, excuse me?"</p><p>A.K.A:<br/>Derek is a library student aid and loves the peace and quiet, a quiet that is interrupted by a fellow student that Derek has to kindly deal with. To bad the guy's a total cutie that shows up the next day, and the one after that to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking You Out

**Author's Note:**

> This work is unbeta'd as per usual for me but there was a lot of editing
> 
> hope you guys like it.

He isn't really sure what possessed him to take a student aid period. He still needed credits, and unfortunately student aid isn't a credit class. But being in the library, during the last period of the day, was something Derek didn't know he needed.

Sure, in the beginning, Laura and Erica had poked fun at, "how you it is, Derek. You're choosing a class period of complete silence with limited human interaction, most people would probably find that stupidly boring, but you just love it," Laura had marveled when he'd told her.

But, it was more than silence to him; it was a period where he didn't have to worry about getting called on, didn't have to hastily scribble down pages and pages of notes for an AP class he didn't even want to take. All he had to do for a whole period was re-shelve books and soak up the silence, so... okay maybe silence did have a little something to do with it.

It was the one class that Derek always looked forward to and because it was the last period of the day, there was always hardly anyone in the library. Unless there was a class doing a research paper, but they didn't happen all too frequently and even then only lasted a day or two; so, there was usually complete silence.

Usually. Usually, the people who actually did come into the library used the computers. Usually, Derek could just sit at the small table behind the circulation desk and spread out his papers and get his homework done. But not that day.

Oh no. No, some random guy just barged in, doors slamming loudly behind him, tripped over a display for some new books they'd gotten, and didn't sign in, (which, who doesn't know that you have to sign in during school hours?) all before running, _running_ , into the non-fiction shelves. Who runs in the library? _Who doesn't sign in?_

The librarian who usually had to deal with the rowdy and unruly teens that often wandered inside to talk loudly with their friends, was in the bathroom. Meaning, Derek was the one who was going to have to deal with this kid. Something he'd never really done before; therefore, didn't know how to deal with.

"Uh, excuse me?" Derek called out tentatively. There wasn't an answer, not that he was expecting one, some kids were just so disrespectful. "Excuse me." Derek repeated, a little more sure of himself this time.

"Yeah." The random called back. He sounded distracted.

"You need to sign in." Derek replied, trying to keep a firm grip on his limited patience.

“I’ll only be a second.” The voice promised. Derek could hear the other boy pulling books off of the shelves and the smack of plastic as he stacked them in his arms. “I just need some books.”

“That _is_ a reason why people come to the library.” Derek replied. “And usually they sign in as they _walk_ in.”

“I just need...” The boy trailed off. “Aha!” Then, in the next second, the boy was rounding the corner. His arms were piled high with papers, books, and binders and he had a triumphant grin on his face.

Derek hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest, so it really shouldn’t have been a surprise when the boy rammed into him in his rush to get to the front desk and check out. Books went flying, bodies were falling, limbs got tangled.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry.” The boy quickly pushed himself up and off of Derek. “Today just really hasn’t been my day and I’m a mess. I just really need these books for a paper.” He explained in a rush as he gathered his papers into a messy pile, not unlike the original stack, and pushed his thick rimmed glasses up his upturned nose.

“It’s okay...” Derek whispered, voice small and shy as he leaned back on his elbows, pushing his own glasses up self consciously  
as he inspected the person in front of him. This boy was absolutely beautiful. In a totally nerdy, lanky kind of way that Derek had no problem appreciating. “You still need to sign in though.”

The boy smiled and laughed a little as he picked up the last of his stuff. “Alright. Then I can check you out?" His eyes widened comically as he realized his error. "I mean, you can check me out. Check out my books to me.” The boy corrected quickly and then laughed awkwardly while he scratched at the back of his head as he turned away, avoiding eye contact, but that didn’t stop Derek from noticing the tomato red blush that was working its way up the back of his pale neck.

“Yeah.” It was barely louder than a mouse squeak but, it was an agreement to all of the above, not that the other boy needed to know that. Derek found his awkward stumbling and stuttering cute; cute, a word that Derek never thought he would be using.

The boy, he really needed to find out this boy’s name, raced ahead of him to the front of the library where the sign in sheet was. Derek watched as he jotted something down before he took a large sideways step to stand in front of the check out. Derek wanted to laugh but decided against it as he rounded the large L-shaped desk.

Wordlessly, the boy handed over his ID. Derek tried to casually look it over but the name was hardly recognizable as, well... anything. Derek looked up at the blushing boy and raised an eyebrow in question.

“I know, my mom’s side of the family is polish and she wanted to honor her roots and my dad just can’t say no to her, so...” He gestured at the ID. “I go by Stiles though.” He must get a lot of questions about his name, if the slightly exasperated eye roll was anything to go by. Although, he did also have a small fond smile so it must not be a story he's completely and totally unhappy to tell.

“Derek.” He replied as smoothly as he was capable of. He took the books when Stiles handed them over and scanned them quickly, ignoring the way that the boy fidgeted. Derek clicked the ‘check out items to new user’ button and waited for the receipt to print. “They’re due in two weeks.” Was how he said good bye to Stiles with a small smile on his face.

“Thank you.” Stiles exhaled before rushing out.

 

When the final bell finally rang, Derek went out to the student parking lot where his sisters waited for him, just like always.

Laura was leaning back against the Camaro that their father had gotten both of them as a joint present for Christmas, not that he ever got to drive it. Her leather jacket pulled across her body where her arms were crossed over her chest. She was the picture of a menacing senior.

“Hey little bro, what’s got you in such a good mood?” Laura called out as he approached. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows scrunched together as she looked him over. She looked a little confused and slightly giddy as she waited for his answer. Laura probably thought it was something she could tease him about, her grin _was_ on the manic side of things.

He hadn’t realized he was smiling until she said something. Derek tried desperately to school his features, but he ended up smiling more at the memory of Stiles fumbling his words as he asked if he could check Derek out.

“Nothing.” Derek quickly answered. The last thing he needed was his sisters getting involved. “It was just an interesting day in the library.”

“Oh?” She had on her usual devilish smirk. “And what happened?”

“I got to blackout the school name on books that are getting withdrawn, plus I got to stamp them.” He really had been doing it  all period until Stiles had run in, disrupting his steady rhythm.

Laura looked almost disappoint, which was good, before she broke out into body shaking laughter. “Oh my gosh Der, you’re so odd. An exciting and smile worthy day is getting to block out books? You really need to get out more.”

Derek, used to his sisters teasing, just opened the passenger door and climbed in easily. As he did so, he noticed someone walking past him to the old baby blue jeep that was always parked right behind them. Though, that wasn’t by any means unusual considering that they had assigned parking. What was unusual was the fact that he had never noticed who it was that drove the jeep. It was Stiles.

Doesn’t-sign-in-to-the-library-even-though-that-has-always-been-one-of-the-rules Stiles.

Derek couldn’t help but watch as the boy tossed his ragged, old bag into the back seat of the equally old and beat up jeep before climbing into the front seat, and not long after, pulling away and leaving.

Speaking of leaving, “Where the hell is Cora?”

Laura jumped at the unexpected outburst before her face also grew angry and then concern. Cora was a freshman, a doe eyed, totally unsuspecting freshmen. It wasn’t like her to not let them know she was going to be a little late.

Laura whipped out her phone, her fingers moved almost frantically across the keys as she texted Cora. Derek fumed silently in the seat and stared impatiently at the doors, waiting for them to swing out as Cora emerged.

After a coupled of minutes, Laura relaxed into her seat and started the car. “She’s at some new club meeting, apparently her phone was on silent and she ‘forgot’ to tell us.” She shook her head at her phone as if Cora would be able to detect her disapproval.

He snorted at his sister’s antics. “Let’s just go home then.”

He had things to do, like totally not facebook stalk this ‘Stiles’ guy from the library.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

He doesn't know what he did in a past life to deserve a sister like Laura, but it must have been pretty bad. Whatever it was, it had better of been worth the never ending torture he was going though now.

"Hey Mom, did Derek tell you he's got a crush." Laura announced, making exaggerated kissy faces at Derek. "He was staring at this guy like a total creeper while we were waiting for Cora. I just have to tell Erica, she is going to love this."

Right then, Derek kind of wanted to be swallowed whole by one of those monsters from that one Kevin Bacon movie from the eighties. Just wanted that sucker to burst through the floorboards and drag him into it's mouth.

"Oh really? And what's this poor girl or boy's name?" His mother, Talia, asked.

"Oh, Uh, I don't know. I've only seen him around school a couple of times." Derek tried to play off.

Talia hummed in a disapproving way; Derek should know better than to think he could lie to her. She has always seemed to have  had a sixth sense for it. "Well honey, don't be afraid to make the first move. Some people really like that about a person."

Derek could feel the tips of his ears burning as Cora and Laura snickered quietly.

"And girls, no teasing your brother. We all know how you two get when you have crushes, now it's Derek's turn."

His mother was referring to some time last year when Laura had fallen in lust at first sight with some senior. At first it was what many sane people would consider 'the usual stuff' but had gradually escalated. By gradually, Derek means it took two days for her to realize he was on the lacrosse team and one more day for her to start sitting in on his practices and following him to some diner afterwards. It took a week for their mother to figure out what she was doing (aka stalking "that poor boy" as their mother had said as she quite literally dragged Laura out of the dinner one evening) and put a sort of limit in place. Laura's creeper comment was totally hypocritical.

Cora, on the other hand, hasn't done anything like that, that they knew of, mostly she just went on and on about whoever it is she's obsessed with.

He just hopes he's nothing like Laura. It would be a little more than he could handle.

A clatter startled Derek out of his silent prayers; Laura had dropped her fork onto her plate. "But mom." She stretched out her complaint.

"No buts, that's final."

"No fun." Laura pouted for a moment before digging back into her food.

Derek looked over at his mother and hoped that his gratitude showed on his face. Laura had always been merciless in her teasing, not just of him but of everyone. It wasn't usually a mean sort of thing, but he did think that she took her role of big sister a little too seriously.

His mother just winked at him as she took another bite.

After dinner, Derek retreated to his room. At first he tried to finish up some homework for math but he couldn't seem to keep from glancing over at his computer every few minutes. The longer he stared at the device the less he seemed to be able to stop himself, he itched to do just a quick search for Stiles online.

There was just something about the boy that seemed to call out to him. He just had to know more.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

The next day, Derek scoured the halls during each passing period in the hoping of a passing glance of Stiles, but each time he was unsuccessful. At lunch he even ventured into the cafeteria to look for the other boy.

As soon as he stepped into the cafeteria he was suddenly reminded of why he never ever went in there. It was like going to an amusement park; people were blasting loud and obnoxious music from one of the darker corners of the room, and everyone else was forced to talk over it. People were so busy talking to their friends they didn't even notice that they were bumping into other people, and there didn't seem to be a thing called personal space, and Derek absolutely treasured his personal space around strangers.

Everything was so overwhelming; so many people, so many noises.

Derek gave up after a few minutes of wandering around; people were starting to give him weird looks when he passed their table for the fourth or fifth time.

Derek waved at a few of the people he did know from classes and extracurriculars, aka Boyd, Erica, and Isaac who had frantically tried to wave him over (which he politely declined because he was a man on a mission and didn’t need his friends teasing and distracting him), but otherwise, his mission was proving to be next to impossible. He couldn't pick a single person out of this mess, it was just too crowded and far too many people had short brown hair and glasses to make his search easy. He sighed and his shoulders slumped in defeat, he gave a final glance around the room before he turned to push his way through to the double doors.

Derek meandered back to the library and practically threw himself into his usual seat with a small groan of disappointment. He just wanted to find Stiles and like... talk or something. Okay, maybe just stare at him.

Oh god, he was turning into Laura.

But Stiles is super expressive, or at least Derek thought and imagined he might be. Ugh, he just wants to see the guy again.

 

That afternoon, while Derek was totally not moping behind the front desk, Stiles burst into the library again. He just as much a whirlwind as he was before, although he did sign in so there was something.

"I need your help finding a book." It wasn't a question. Stiles' eyes were bright with frustration and his hair was sticking up in all sorts of directions, it was obvious that he'd been running his fingers through it. A thought that had Derek's fingers itching to touch and stroke the rat's nest; his fingers twitched with want but Derek forced his appendages to curl into a fist and shoved his hands out of sight and under the desk.

"I'm going to need a little more if you hope to actually walk away with a book." He offered Stiles what he hoped was a small reassuring smile with a little bit of 'be my friend so that we can like, talk and stuff' but Laura always said he looked constipated so he wasn't entirely sure of its effectiveness.

"So I have this research paper and I need some sources. I'd use google, because I have some serious google skills, but the sources have to be, you know, credible. The websites google offers up are not always the most credible so..." Stiles trailed off with a shrug, he looked a little embarrassed but Derek couldn't figure out why.

"Have you tried the library resources page?" He already knew the answer, it seemed like no one knew anything about the search engines the library had links to and it was beyond frustrating. They had posters and bookmarks advertising it, the sites were brought up every time a class came in to work, but no one seemed to retain the amazing and useful knowledge that there was something out there that could help.

Stiles' blush got even more intense. "Well uh... yes?"

Derek responded with a flat look, because yeah sure he did. Without breaking eye contact, Derek grabbed one of the bookmarks that had step by step instructions, as well as all the usernames and password that Stiles could possibly need, with practiced ease.

"This will probably help a lot, but if you're still having problems you can come back tomorrow and I'll see what I can find."

He'd never admit it, but his breathing might have stuttered momentarily at the sight of Stiles' answering smile. To be fair, it was blinding. Derek felt the burn of a blush of his own start up on the apples of his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Thanks, this makes my life fifty million times easier," Stiles commented. And then he was rushing off to one of the computers and along with him went all of Derek's focus.

He spent the next hour stealing glances at the other boy typing up his essay. Derek's supposed to be checking the day's books back in but the steady beep of the scanner as he mechanically thrusted the books under it did little to distract him from the quiet clicking of keys across the room.

God, he was so totally and completely screwed. He's barely even spoken to the other boy and he can't seem to take his eyes of of him. Or stop thinking about him. The usual symptoms of helpless and hapless longing for a complete stranger.

After Derek rolled the cart covered in books over to the wall for someone else to shelve the next morning, he took his usual seat behind the desk and tried to make himself look as busy as possible. It was a not so elaborate plan so that if someone caught him staring at Stiles, they'd just think that he was thinking intently. (He'd been informed that this didn't actually work from a completely unreliable source, at least most of the time.)

A few minutes before the bell rang someone else came into the library, someone who tried to walk past the desk without a word and without signing in. Again with the not signing in thing, why were people so clueless about the rules all of a sudden? Derek didn't let him get too far, he stopped the floppy haired boy with a clearing of the throat and a pointed look.

The boy looked confused for a moment until he followed Derek's gaze and realization dawned upon his features, he shot Derek a sheepish grin before quickly going back. After a quick scribble the boy walked over to Stiles and took the seat next to him.

Derek would like to think he's the type of person who wouldn't listen in, he'd like to think he's better than that, but he can't help the fact that they are the only source of noise in the room. It's not like they're whispering either.

"Hey dude," the boy greeted Stiles, giving him a firm clap on the back. "I need a favor."

"Of course you do." Stiles seemed to sigh before turning to face him. "And Allison can't do it? What about Isaac?" He questioned. Stiles seemed irritated and frustrated with the other boy for some reason.

"It's nothing like that." The boy was quick to reassure. "I just need a ride, my bike is getting fixed, Mom dropped me off this morning, Allison, Lydia, and Isaac are doing... something, so you're my last hope."

"Dude not the puppy-dog- eyes. You know those are my weakness." There was a pause as they stared each other down. Then, with a groan (that Derek did not commit to memory for later use) Stiles admitted defeat; "Fine, god, I'll give you a freaking ride. You so owe me."

The other boy cocked his head to the side. "Why? It's on the way, it's not like it's some big inconvenience."

Derek blinked and clearly missed something because the two seemed to be trying to communicate telepathically. Stiles threw his hands and arms around in wild gestures that Derek didn't understand, he spoke with his whole body as he tried to convey his thoughts to his friend. Said friend seemed just as lost and confused as Derek did.

"Dude," Stiles stated accusingly. Scott just shrugged his shoulders to show that he wasn't going to be understanding anytime soon. Stiles sighed dramatically before jerking his head in Derek's direction in a not so subtle manner.

Before Derek had the chance to over analyze the hell out of that particular action, the final bell of the day rang and Scott basically dragged Stiles out of the library. But he, he being Stiles, did send Derek a backward glance, a silent plea for help.

What did Derek do? What did that dumb ass Derek do? He just shrugged, sent Stiles a sympathetic look, and pick up his own bag and walked out to the parking lot a little ways behind them.

He watched as Stiles and the other boy shoved at each other and talked with large sweeping gestures. By the looks of it, they seemed to be having some sort of argument if the frustrated look on Stiles' face was any indication. After another moment of watching as Stiles told the other boy... something, and pretty frantically, his friend shouted “DUDE!” and quickly whirled around look at Derek with wide, shocked eyes. His mouth was wordlessly opening and closing as he looked Derek over.

This did not help Derek to understand what was going on. Especially when the friend started to flap around like a flag on a windy day as he smacked at Stiles’ arm and jerked his head in Derek’s direction as they walked. When Stiles finally turned around to see just what the hell his friend was gawking at like a idiot, he had a similar reaction to that of his friend, meaning they were both slapping at each other, until one of them, he’s not entirely sure which, seemed to snap out of it and they both rushed out the doors of the school.

After that... encounter, Derek looked around him to see if anyone else noticed what had just happened because, that was just too weird. Of course, this was the afternoon rush out the doors to go home, no one was paying a lick of attention to anything other that the super slow wall of walkers they were stuck behind. And man, Derek seriously felt for them but... did anyone else freaking see that? That was super weird.

So, while Derek contemplated that eccentricity, he walked on autopilot to the camaro. Maybe the boys had realized that Derek had been able to overhear their conversation and thought that he'd heard something he shouldn't have. Maybe they were talking about him as they walked and thought he'd overheard that... That couldn't be it...

"Hey Der-Bear, hows life?" Laura  
asked with faux sweetness. He didn't really acknowledge her, only grunted in response before swinging into the passenger seat of the car. "That good huh?"

Again, Derek just scowled at her, he was too busy trying to dissect his encounter with Stiles to actually carry a conversation with her. Not that he was much of a conversation carrier to begin with but, it was the principle of the thing. If he wanted to obsess over and dissect everything having to do with Stiles, he would; he didn't need a nosy, pain in the ass sister to make life difficult, or more difficult than usual.

"It's fine." It was an offhandedly reply but for some reason Laura was giving a weird look with raised brows. "What?" It came out a lot more defensive than he meant.

"The 'f-word' isn't a good sign," Laura sighed before rolling her eyes (something Derek didn't understand or find necessary). "What's wrong?"

He spared a quick glance to make sure that the parking spot behind then was empty. "It's just... there's been this guy in the library the past couple of days and... I don't know, I just-"

Laura squealed. Loudly and like a pig. "Oh my god, you totally like him! Derek! Oh this is so exciting, I mean I totally thought that you liked someone but this? This is just so much more satisfying and exciting. Okay, okay," she said as she started to calm her ass down again. "What's their name?"

Derek awkwardly scratched at the back of his head, "His name is Stiles."

"Stiles? As in Stiles Stilinski, as in Sheriff Stilinski son Stiles?" She asked, eyes like saucers as she took in what he was saying before a devious grin spread across her face. "Good luck with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I hear he's completely head over ass for Lydia Martin."

Derek goes quiet again after that, the disappointment he feels is a little overwhelming.

Laura seems to have told everyone what was going on with him at some point because no one really bothers him that night beyond the usual dinner conversation. He's able to sulk in his room for a bit and get some of his homework done, there's nothing due for a little while so he doesn't really feel the need to put a lot of time and effort into it. But after all that is said and done, Derek was left to stare up at his ceiling in despair.

Of course Stiles would like Lydia Martin, almost all the guys Derek knew were half in love and/or lust with her and for Christ's sake Derek didn't even know if the guy was any kind of sexual or romantic that would allow for some possible wooing. And besides that he didn't even know anything about the guy, other than how expressive he was while talking.

But God, Derek really did want to learn more.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

When Derek woke up, he made a promise to himself: if Stiles was in the library again, he was going to try and at least become friends with the guy. He was kind of too determined to not end up with at least that. He was determined. He was ready. He was going to do it.

Derek had chanted it quietly to himself the whole drive to school and didn't stop until he got to class, despite all the weird looks he got from Laura, Cora, and the people immediately around him. He pumped himself up as he got ready for the rapidly approaching eighth and final period of the day. He was going to do it. He was ready. He was pumped. He was-

He was standing behind the desk staring at Stiles. Stiles, who was standing in front of him with a nervous smile. He's normally (or so Derek assumed) soft looking bedhead and somewhat tamed hair was a mess, sticking up and out every which way, there was a bright red blush settling over the tops of his cheeks, and he kept fiddling with his glasses.

"Could you- Could you repeat that?" Derek stuttered out as he continued to stare. There was just no way that he had heard that correctly. Derek stood completely frozen as he waited for the answer, he bag hung from his hand from when he was about to put it on the table before Stiles had blurted out his question.

"Do you wanna... you know, gotothemovieswithme?" Styles quickly muttered again. He was flushed and obviously embarrassed, "Look, if you don't want to that's fine, I can totally handle it. Just tell me."

"Nonono, I want to. I was a- I was actually going to ask you if I saw you today."

Stiles smiled at Derek and looked at him from under his lashes, "Really?" He didn't sound entirely convinced and Derek wasn't sure how to feel about that. He was getting a little nauseous from Stiles' constant swaying as he nervously shifted his weight. "You wanna go out with me?"

"Yeah. I want to get to know you." He tried to reassure, tried to offer an encouraging smile. It must have at least looked close enough to right because Stiles smiled back.

"Me too. I want to get to know you, so hows about you and me go to see the new Avengers movie. If you give me your number I can text you a time. Or we could go out for coffee or dinner or something... that's a first date type of thing right? Wait, is this a date? I don't want to assume anything. We can just hang-"

"Stiles, breathe. I hope this is a date, I kind of want it to be." Derek grabbed one of the millions of sticky notes laying around and jotted down his number. "Just let me know when and where to show up and I'll be there." It was a little more rushed than he wanted it to be but he honestly couldn't believe it, that this was actually happening.

"Oh... good. Great actually." Stiles sounded pretty surprised but Derek didn't really dwell on it for too long because _oh my god he's got a date!_ "Do you have any preferences or allergies that I should know about before planning out this fabulous date? It would kind of suck if I planned out this grand evening that you totally hated."

"Yeah," Derek sighed in the standard dreamy teenager way. His bright green/gold eyes scanned over Stiles' pale features. He was already so excited over just the idea of this date, he could hardly wait and he highly doubted that he'd be disappointed by anything.

They stared at each other in a daze of sorts for another minute or two before Stiles seemed to come back to himself with a start. He took a step back and ran a shaking hand through his messy hair. Stiles looked up at Derek with a shy smile, "I'll text you."

Derek could hardly wait.

 

After school no one bothered to ask him directly what he was smiling about. They all just gave him silent gestures of pride and happiness. Except for Laura, she just looked a little scandalized before she walked away muttering about not wanting to know under her breath.

But he hardly even noticed it because _Stiles was going to take him out on a date!_ He was far too wrapped up in his own happiness to notice that way that his father puffed his chest out and quietly told Talia that, "He got that from my side of the family." Or notice the way that Talia quietly chuckled and rolled her eyes in return.

During dinner he was practically vibrating in his seat, waiting for the text that he was sure was going to come. He had his phone on him, he was ready to whip it out at the slightest hit of a vibration. Which was a little dramatic and anti-climatic as he had already had a few false alarms from Erica and Boyd in their unanswered questions about the mumbled self empowerment and did he actually do whatever it was. So, all in all, he was and wasn't expecting a text from Stiles. He was; because they need to decide a time and date yada yada yada, but he also wasn't because he know expected the texts to be Erica threatening mutilation and terror if he didn't answer her. Which he wasn't planning to do.

But just as he was about to give up hope for the day, he finally got the message he'd been waiting for.

_**Unknown Number:** Hey so what kind of movie do you like?_

It wasn't anything life changing but it put a soft smile on Derek's face.

A second later, there was another message.

_**Unknown Number:** This is Stiles btw_

Derek quickly saved the number before typing out his reply.

_**Derek Hale:** I really love action movies but superhero movies will always have a place in my heart_

And barely a second later...

_**Stiles Stilinski:** DC or Marvel_

_**Derek Hale:** Talking about movie, Marvel but I've always had a deep connection to Batman_

_**Stiles Stilinski:** Can we get married?_

_**Derek Hale:** not at this age_

The testing continued like that for another hour or two as they exchanged likes and dislikes, stories and jokes, and anything that came to mind really. All to get to know each other a little more before a date they hadn't even decided on yet. Derek couldn't be happier.

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 

The next morning was a mixture of too much coffee and excitement that made the whole beginning of the day seem a but like the "I'm Walking on Sunshine" montage from that first episode with Charlie Bradberry. Everything was coming up Derek: he had a date with someone who seemed a little too good to be true, he'd finished all his homework early, and it was finally Friday. Nothing was going to bring him down.

Or at least that's what he thought before he got to school. Before he had to actually face Erica in all her naked faced, curly haired glory. Some how, Derek's managed to fill his life with women that can metaphorically and literally rip his balls off, and it's times like these that have him regretting the whole thing.

“You have a date with Stiles Stilinski and you _didn’t_ tell me?” God, she looked angry, a little too angry to deal with. 

Normally, he might placate her and reassure her, but today? No, he was far too pumped to even consider anything so normal as that.

“Yeah.” And he didn’t sigh like some stereotypical teenage girl in love, it was a little more happy and wistful than that. It’s just... he was on cloud nine, he didn’t want or need Erica or anyone else dragging him down from that.

“Why didn’t you call me, or text me, or _tell me_? This is exciting and call worthy news, Derek Hale, finally asked out on a date. It’s about time that someone recognized the prime real estate they had sharing the halls with them.” She seemed to be just as excited about everything as he was, well maybe not as excited but he’d say it was a pretty close call, definetly better than Laura’s reaction.

“We practically texted all night. He’s awesome, Erica, he’s pretty much perfect.” Okay, so maybe he did sound an awful lot like a teenage girl in love but that wasn’t his fault, and he wasn’t quite in love yet, after all they still had a date to get through.

“Yeah, I bet.” Erica smirked at him and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, an action that had him grimacing and pushing lightly at her arm to get her to stop. “But in all seriousness, when’s the date and what are you doing?” As she asked, well more like demanded, she linked her arm through his and started to lead him in the direction of their shared first period.

“Well, I know I said that we might be able to go but, he kind of asked me to go see the new Avengers movie with him... Is that going to be okay?” Derek let the last word hang in the air, he was already tensing up for the inevitable disappointment, after all they had made the plans months and months and months ago, before her and Boyd were even dating.

Of course, Erica has always had a flare for the dramatics, so he doesn’t completely realize that he’s being played when her eyes widen and start to water. Never let it be said that Derek is good with crying... people, if someone is crying he needs to be taken as far away from them as possible because he will only ever make it worse.

“It’s not like you’re a hardcore Marvel fan anyway, so it doesn’t really matter, we can go and see a movie anytime we want. In fact, all you have to do is come over and we can watch whatever you want us to. I know for a fact that Laura made you a house key.” He attempted to reassure her despite the smile growing on her lips.

“I’m just messing with you Der-Bear, of course I don’t mind.”

“Don’t call me that. Tell Laura to stop calling me that too.” He grumbled like the little kid he sometimes was. He just really hated the nickname his sister had given him when they were way younger.

Erica just laughed at him, head thrown back and mouth open wide, that was when Boyd came up behind her. He quickly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and planted a messy kiss on her cheek, causing her to squeal loudly at the attention and slap at his arms. 

“What’re you guys talking about?” Boyd asked innocently enough, his deep brown eyes flicking between Derek’s annoyed face and Erica’s cheeky grin. “And do I even want to know?”

Derek was just about to say no, because he really didn’t need or want anyone involved in his sort of romantic life, but Erica rushed in.

“Derek’s found himself a date and now we aren’t going to see the new Avengers movie together.” Erica tilted her head to the side and faked a pout that made Boyd chuckle. “I guess that you’ll have to take me and make it a date.” It sounded like Boyd might have muttered an ‘oh no’ but Derek couldn’t tell since the other teen had already buried his smile into his girlfriend’s messy blonde curls. Derek rolled his eyes at the display.

Erica snapped out of it a second later only long enough to blurt, “We should make it a double date!”

Which no, never. He was not going to let his friends talk him into letting them come along on his first date. It was not going to happen. 

 

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

 

Derek doesn’t know how she does it, it must be some form of witchcraft because Erica is able to talk him into any terrible idea she has. He looked down at the screen that showcased her success and the sight sent a flutter of nervous butterflies through his stomach.

 ** _Derek Hale:_** Do you mind if our date becomes a double date?

He can’t believe he let Erica talk him into this.

     **_Stiles Stilinski:_** not at all Scott and Allison wanted to tag along too, do you mind?

Derek kind of wanted to collapse in relief, Stiles’ friends seemed to be just as nosey as his friends were, that had to be a good sign right? He sent back a quick affirmation followed by an abrupt subject change.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He was wrong, Stiles’ friends and his own friends never should have met, he regretted agreeing to anything other than a date with Stiles the moment that that mischievous spark appeared in Allison, Lydia, and Erica’s eyes. And by the look of horror on Stiles’ face, he was starting to regret a few things as well.

"Dude, I am so sorry." Stiles started. "I don't even know how Lydia and Jackson found out about this, though I have my suspicions." He cast a diddling glance at Allison and a somewhat guilty looking Scott.

"Don't call me dude." It was automatic and he was so nervous. This was not going the way he thought it would at all. "It's fine, he could be as big a douchebag as you seem to think." But Stiles really hadn't painted a very nice picture of the boy that stood awkwardly next to Lydia and Boyd.

Before he could he could over think and talk himself out of the action, Derek took Stiles’ hand and gave it a gentle but hopefully reassuring squeeze. It must have worked because when Stiles turned to look at him, he was smiling and chuckling. Stiles gestured pointedly over at the three girls huddled together, plotting about God knows what, and shrugged- a what-can-you-do brush off of the situation.

Stiles, poor naive Stiles didn’t know what he was up for- Derek almost couldn’t wait for him to meet his own sisters. Actually, on second thought, he totally could, he could wait forever.

And Derek kind of hoped all this lasted at least a little while, he really was enjoying himself.

"The movie's about to start." Stiles whispered. "Do you think they'd notice if we slipped away to grab good seats."

"Right now, I don't think they'd notice anything short of the apocalypse," Derek snorted.

Stiles chuckled and started to  
lead him away, and Derek really hoped it worked out a he watched Stiles throw his head back and laugh after Scott yelled after less than five steps into their get away. 


End file.
